The present invention relates to a support system for a series of work stations.
The office environment continues to change and there is a need for office furniture systems which can accommodate different working environments. In some work environments such as call centers, there is a need for multiple work stations which are relatively private and are designed such that the worker has little interaction with adjacent workers. Such systems require convenient power for equipment, high load capability for supporting various equipment, as well as convenient telecommunication connections.
In other applications, the work stations may be used in association with a group environment where the office furniture should allow for effective interaction of the workers. Individual work environments should be easily changed and modified to address different users"" needs as well as different requirements over the life of the product. The furniture should be capable of adjusting to unique environments such as brokers and stock traders where multiple computer screens are often used.
There have been a number of office furniture systems which address some of these needs. Panel based office systems uses office panels to subdivide the space and to cooperate with office furniture which utilizes the office panels. The office space is typically divided into office cells and these cells are normally open on at least one side and do not extend from floor to ceiling. Other office systems have been table based where each table forms the rain element for defining a work station and each table includes its own separate support system.
These systems are certainly acceptable for many work environments, however, they are primarily developed around a structure for forming a single work station which is then interconnected or associated with similar components for defining subsequent work stations. This allows incremental expandability, however, it is not appropriate for all work environments.
There are many business environments where a series of work stations are desirable. In this case, the table can be used to define side by side work stations on one side or both sides of the table. The individuals using the work stations may have different physical needs of the work station and the work space can be adjusted to meet these requirements. At a different point in time, the needs of the work space may change and the table can be converted to essentially a large table about which a number of works function in a group type manner. Interaction between workers is encouraged by the system while still providing power and computer connection to meet the current communication needs. In this way, the table system is adaptable to meet the needs of different work environments.
There are many applications where it is desirable to have a number of work stations in a relatively confined area. For example, this would be appropriate for a series of individual work stations all addressing a similar type function or where group interaction is promoted.
The present invention seeks to overcome a number of the disadvantages associated with existing office furniture systems while providing a flexible cost effective system which can respond and preferably expand to meet changing needs,
A convertible desk according to the present invention comprises two pairs of support legs at opposite ends of said desk connected by two spaced parallel beams connected to the pair of support legs, a plurality of bracing members connecting the beams at positions intermediate the length of the desk, at least two work surfaces either side of the desk sized to accommodate at least two work stations to each side of the desk.
According to an aspect of the invention the convertible desk comprises at least three work stations to each side of the desk.
According to a further aspect of the invention the convertible desk comprises at least one work station wherein said parallel beams are inwardly placed relative to said legs by at least one foot.
In yet a further aspect of the invention the convertible desk comprises at least four work stations and wherein the beams are extruded and have a series of fastening slots extending the length thereof.
In a different aspect of the invention the convertible desk comprises at least four work stations on each side thereof and fastening slots are provided on the beams and are used to secure outwardly extending brackets which support said work surfaces of the work stations.
The system of the present invention provides a long support structure to which work surfaces can be secured such that the exterior edge of the work surfaces and a portion therebelow is free of obstruction. This allows free movement of seated workers along the support structure without interference from support legs. Basically the portion of the system outwardly of the beams and intermediate the length of the beams is free of downwardly extending support structures.